


Well that's awkward.

by NameWithNoMan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NameWithNoMan/pseuds/NameWithNoMan
Summary: Sometimes it's not doing something that feels awkward but when you have to explain to others what's just happened.Like when you do your sister in your family vacation house and you both gotta beil before your dad finds out that he is about to become a grandpa.And then you have to explain that to the people you were trying to kill recently and to one you've actually killed.Yeah.Originally posted by me in comments under Torment by Nichya
Relationships: Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	Well that's awkward.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nichya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichya/gifts), [BalrogDeMorgoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalrogDeMorgoth/gifts).



Zuko : "Hello Zuko here. Avatar and friends please remain calm..."

Sokka : " It's Zuko! "

Katara : " And with Azula! "

Zuko : " Just calm down we are not here to fight! "

Sokka : " Yeah sure... Toph smack her! "

Zuko : " Wow now! We are not here to fight but don;t push it! "

Toph : " You are terribly protective of you crazy sister sparky boy. "

Azula : " Can you peasants calm down for a moment I am tired. "

Aang : " I she all right? "

Sokka : " Aang don't let her device you! "

Zuko : " We are not deceiving anyone and she is really tired. "

Katara : " Fine you will get one chance: what are the two of you doing here? "

Azula : " Three. "

Aang : " Did you bring your uncle as well? "

Zuko : " No. "

Sokka : " Then who is the third person? "

Zuko : " I was getting to that when you interrupted me! "

Azula : " *sigh* I am pregnant. "

Sokka : " ...What?!? "

Katara: " Who is the father then? "

Zuko : " I am. "

Katara : " Zuko? But... what?!? "

Azula : " Of course it's Zuko I am not a whore. "

Sokka : " You fucked your brother! "

Zuko : " Azula please calm down. Also we had sex yes but we'd gotten married first. So it's ok. "

Aang : " ...I feel like going into the Avatar state just so I don't have to listen to that. "

Sokka : " Ok, let us for a moment forget about that part where you are siblings in an incestuous relationship that makes me went to puke, Top stop laughing, but why exactly should we allow you to join us? "

Zuko : " Dad is going to kill us if he finds out. "

Sokka : " I hate to say that but that's understandable. "

Katara : " Sokka! "

Sokka : " What?! Why are you yelling at me I'm right! "

Toph : " Guys look, Aang is about to throw up!"


End file.
